


Call Me Maybe

by DigitalBrainEater



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalBrainEater/pseuds/DigitalBrainEater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked “Could you do a life is strange Zachary x reader? where your a nerd and he never notices you and you have this HUGE crush on him and then juliet pushes you or some form of bullying and he sticks up for you and its a fluffy and cute “</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Laying on top of the warmly grass in front of the impressive schoolbuilding, you're listening closely to the babbling between Kate and Alyssa, the topic completly unknown to you, because your [Y/E/C] colored eyes traveled a long time ago in the direction, where the Vortex Club was sitting and having fun in the companie of each other. Your fingertips absently runing through your [Y/H/C] [Y/H/L] strains of hair, biting your lips while admiring the view of Zachary Riggins and your thoughts are drifting farther and farther away with every passing second. Thinking about how he could sneak some little kisses while walking past you on the hallway, studying together and soon forgetting all the homework you have to do because the situation get's spicy or... “[Y/N]? Hello? Is someone home up there?“, a voice get's you out of your thoughts, for a short moment your blinking your eyes in shock of the near heartattack that gave you, but after that, you're watching Kate and Alyssa smiling at you in amusement. “When you keep staring like that, I swear Juliet will murder you one day. You pissed off Victoria with that manner before, don't get on Juliet's bad side.“, Alyssa tells you concerned about your well-being, you're avoiding her gaze while she's talking and even after that, looking on the deep green ground under your form. “Yeah... But I can't help it.“, you're mumbling and earning a painful hit on your left thigh. “Ouch!“ - “Don't give us that crap, [Y/L/N]. Act on your feelings or stop drooling after him.“, Alyssa told you off, giving you the cold shoulder after she stopped talking and Kate simply added a sympathical smile in your direction before the two of them resume their previous conversation. You could totally understand why Alyssa is annoyed by your behaviour, you're crush on the Vortex member is a open secret on the school ground and you're pretty sure that the ears of your close friends bled a couple of times while listening to your hours long worshipping of Zachary. 

Walking down the corridor of the girls dorm next to Kate Marsh, you avoided to make eye contact after noticing Juliet and Zachary standing next to first-mentioned room's door, him pinning her on the wall during their little make out session. Speeding up your steps, you're head hung low while passing them, feeling jealiously washing over your heart and mind, wanting to stand in Juliets shoes and stabing her at the same time, but the soft squeeze on your left hand, caused by Kate who gently grabbed for you, pulls you out of your darkening thoughts before entering her room. “Do you want to listen to me practicing a bit?“, Kate asked you caring, nodding in the direction where her musical instrument layed against the side of her bed. “Sure.“, you respond with a monoton voice, feeling broken and sad, silently hating yourself for falling for the wrong guy. But as Kate started to play her musical instrument, all the self-hate was gone and your hole attention was captured by the beautiful sounds that filled the air.

Saying your good byes to Kate after a good two hours of enjoying the goose bumps causing music, but the second she closed her door and you turned around to make your way for your own room, your eyes met the ones of Juliet Watson, standing just a couple of steps away from you while laying completly relaxed against the wall of the corridor. “Hey [Y/N].“, she calls for you in a snarky ton, pushing herself from the wall and leaving behind the few steps that seperated the two of you. “Hey Juliet.“, you greeted her nervously, looking around her delicious form only to find the hallway complitly empty. Crossing your arms in front of your chest before runing one thumb up and down your upper arm, Juliet watched you carefully from head to toe before smiling in amusement and staring to fakingly laugh while shaking her head. “Your so much fun, [Y/N]. Didn't know why Vic was so bothered with you.“ - “You're saying?“, you're asking her confused, taking a short step back from her and eyeing her in rising fear of what could happen. “I don't like to repeat myself, twit. Stop looking at my man or I make you regret it.“, she hissed at you angryly, approaching your lightly shaking form and pushing you on the ground, causing you to scream in shock. Hearing a couple of doors opening along the hallway, you hoped for someone to step between the two of you, but close after that, you have to listen to the sound of closing doors. A devilish smile spread across Juliets face, her standing dominantly on top of you. “Aw... No one's coming for your rescue, moron. So, how about“ - “Stop that, Juliet!“, a voice raised from the other side of the hallway, the two of you looking down the cold walls before watching the closer coming form of Zachary, who left Juliets room and roughly pulls her away from you. “Hey! Stop that! Let me go!“, she snarls at him, trying to free her arm from his strong grip, but it was useless. “I thought better of you, Juliet. Seems I was wrong. Delete my number and don't talk to me again.“, he told her in a demanding sound before letting her go, his eyes now fixed on you, still laying on the hard floor ground, stretching out a hand to help you up on your feet. “Are you kidding me?! You... She/He... Argh!“, Juliet screamed before storming off in the direction of her room and slamming the door shut, which echoed through the silent hallway. 

Reaching out for Zacharys hand, he affortlessly pulls you up on your feet and you gently bumps against his muscular chest. “Oh... I'm sorry.“, you whispers shyly, sensing a deep blush approaching on your cheeks and heating them up. “You don't have to. Juliet acted like a bitch.“, he responded, half smiling down at you and watching you closely with a soft look in his eyes. Standing next to each other for an unknown time, Zachary softly clears his throat and gesturing you to follow him down the hallway. “I bring you to your room... Do you... Do you like to grab some coffee sometimes?“, he asked you out of the blue, making you stop your gait in a fraction of seconds and staring at him in disbelief. “You mean“ - “A Date, yes, silly. Never beliefed Vic's talk about you... I mean, you're so smart and... I'm just some football player.“, he said coyly, a faint blush on his cheeks and you could bet that your heart skipped more than just one beat.


	2. Coffee Date

Sitting on the edge of your dorm rooms bed, you layed your head into your hands to cover your face while Stella was all over your wardrobe, your clothes flying piece by piece through the air and falling onto the ground or on the all around staying furniture. Even Alyssa and Kate had to move from side to side to avoid being hit by a shirt or even a part of your underwear. Your cheeks are covered by an intense blush, heating up your hands while rubbing your face in pure frustration about the behaviour of your friend, but the three of you knew better than trying to stop Stella in her doing, she wasn't one for friendly reasoning. “Maybe this? No, no... What about that?“, she mumured to herself, holding two different shirts in front of her and letting it fall straight down on the floor. “She won't clean up your room.“, Kate silently whispers into your ear, after taking place next to you on your bed, encouragingly patting your back and you're risking a quick glance between your fingers and your lips slightly part after letting the view sink under your skin. “She won't leave this room before everything is back there, where it belongs.“, you rumble, speaking loud enough for Stella to her your words and resulting in her lightly wincing after your last word left your mouth. “Oh come on, [Y/N], it's not that bad.“, Stella called out innocently, looking at you over her shoulder before going back to her selfclaimed task of picking the perfect outfit for your coffee date with Zachary. “Not that bad?“ - “That's the underestatement of the year.“, Alyssa added to your shocked outburst, an amused grin on her face.

Stressful one and a half hours later, you're finding yourself in front of the Two Whales Diner, pacing up and down the spot you're standing while your eyes are wandering from side to side of the street, desperatly waiting for Zachary to show up. With every minute that passed, your heart felt heavier, him runing very late and the fear of rejection washing over you. Was it all just a joke for him? His heroic acting and the invitation just a cruel joke? You're thoughts are runing wild, getting your phone out of your purse and looking for any sight of him, but there was nothing to be found. No message, no missed call. With tears coming up your eyes and starting to streaming down your cheeks, you turned around with a silent curse of your lips and with every quick step you took, the Two Whales Diner appears further away from you.

Covering your face in the neck of Kate Marsh, you're now completly losing any remaining piece of self-control, crying your eyes out while laying in her arms onto of her dorm rooms bed. You didn't wanted to bother her nor anyone else, but you also don't want to be alone in this moment, needing someone to hold you and silently listening to you, crying and soundful sobbing. Her hand gently runing up and down your back, trying to calm you down and it worked, because you didn't notice that you felt asleep in her arms before the next morning, waking up with burning, bloodshot eyes and dressed in your clothes from the previous evening. Kate innocently sleeping next to your form, curled into herself and you're silently sneaking out of her room, closing the door behind you and looking down the hallway, your eyes meeting the familiar silhouette of a certain football player how didn't showed up yesterday, sitting on the floor next to Kate's dorm room door. As you walked around Zachary, your ears notice the soundful snorring and as you watched him closer, you came to the conclusion that he must have been felt asleep, unknowing to you for how long he's sitting there. Your eyes are wandering from one side to the other of the hallway, checking if you're alone before giving Zachary a hard slap against his left upper arm. A short outburst of pain and shock left his mouth, looking confused around the air before his eyes landed on your form, a look of regret in his face. “I deserved that.“,Zachary spoke, slowly rising to his feet and looking down at you, taking in every inche of your face and anxious scratching his head. “You cried.“, he said rather breathless, watching you with sad eyes. “I didn't meant to make you cry.“ - “But you did. And how did you know I was here?“, you asked him in a reproachful ton, crossing your arms in front of your chest and carefully watching his facial expression while he thought about a respond. “Stella and Alyssa... Came to my room last evening and yelled at me for straight a half hour.“, he started to speak but hold his breath for a second, couraging hisself to continue. “I don't have an excuse why I didn't show up to our date last night. I... Good it's sound so stupid. I... I felt asleep.“ - “Asleep? Are you kidding me?“, you're asking him with a frown from raising your eyebrows, but against your better judge, you can't make out a sight of falsehood in his words, ton and behaviour. “I'm an idiot, I know. Please let me make it up to you. Let's rectify my dumbness and get our pretty asses to the Two Whales? Yeah?“, Zachary asked you rather desperate, reaching out with his hands for yours and you didn't pull back from his touch. “I'm sorry, [Y/N]. I really am and I“ - “Don't make promises you can't keep.“, you silently whispers, intensily watching him and with a blink of the eyes, his lips landed on yours, incolving you in a passionate, desperate kiss.

Grinning from one ear to the other, even Mr Jefferson could say you didn't give a single fuck about his current lecture, being complitly lost in thoughts, which seems to irritate the present members of the Vortex Club, them obviously not knowing how to act around you because Zachary calls you his girl in front of them the last break between classes but in their eyes you're not playing in the same league as they do. “[Y/N]?“, Alyssa silently whispers your name into your ear, trying to catch your attention, which ended successfully. “Hm?“, you're humming softly, but the two of you knew, that old Jefferson noticed you're little exchange, even when his back is turn towards you. “That good?“ - “Mmhm.“, your repetitive hummed in respond, the smile on your face felt like it's got more bigger than possible, remembering the breakfast date at the Two Whales Diner with Zachary.


End file.
